Sinful
by Sakure of Ice
Summary: Seven deadly sins are alive in Naru, but she couldn't risk her friendship with Sakura, or her new reputation. He was never so appealing in her eyes. He wasn't attracted 'til now. Why can something so pure in heart be so tainted bodily? Summary sucks I kno
1. Sloth

_**Sinful**_

_**A NaruSasu Fanfiction**_

_**I was inspired and thought to write this down. I hope you all like it and should catch on quickly as to what it all means.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I did own it, would it be Fanfiction? Didn't think so.**_

_**Chapter One: Sloth**_

* * *

_**Naru**_

I knew I should get up.

I know I should rise with the sun and get up.

But I don't want to.

I just want to lay here and die in my sleep.

I just want to go back to sleep and never wake up again. Maybe then will the pain go away.

I just can't see him. I know if I do, I'll fall apart.

Why now of all times? Why?

He had just come back from god knows where, a shame to the village now.

I had no tolerance for him when he was the child protégé.

But now my heart and body burn for his touch. I can't handle it even when he glances at me.

Why did he have to be so damn sexy?

Why did he have to come when I've just earned respect from this village?

Is he up to his old tricks to set me up again?

Why do I want him so badly?

Naru got up from her bed, squinting her eyes at the sun.

"Tsunade is going to kill me. I was supposed to be at the office early today!"

She quickly stripped off her long, white nightgown and rushed into the shower. Having no time to pin her hair up, she washed that too.

"Please don't be mad! Please don't be mad!"

She stuffed herself into a white dress and black heels. Her hair would curl soon from the water and would be presentable later.

"Please don't be mad!"

Naru rushed down the stairs, grabbed her purse, and ran out to her bike. Securing her bag onto the handles, she jetted off, oblivious to the figure lying in wait in the trees, intrigued at the little show she had given him.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

I knew I should have moved

I know I should get up and see to my new wife.

But I don't want to.

I just want to sit here and bask in the radiance of this delicious woman.

I just want to take her in until she is a part of me Maybe then will this pain go away.

I just can't leave her. I know I'll fall apart if I do.

Why of all times?

Why?

I had just come back from all this time to come home to what is now a goddess, having new-found respect to this village.

I had no tolerance for her when she was the diligent fighter.

But now my body, mind, heart, and soul burn for her submission. I can't handle it when even her dresses brush against my skin.

Why did she have to be so goddamn sexy?

Why did I have to see such beauty after I screwed up?

Is she up to her old tricks to set me up again?

Why do I need her so badly?

The cellphone in his back pocket rang.

Sakura told him not to put it there for fear they would never have children.

Little did she know, that was exactly why he put it there.

"What's up?"

"I want you to say, 'Hi sweetheart'."

"………Hi sweetheart."

"I need you to go down to the office and get me my paperwork I told Naru to have it ready for you, but being the person she is, she's probably late. Would you do that for me?"

Sasuke thought about that deeply. If he were to go over there, that would only intensify the flames of his desire.

"Come on love, Naru's not the same anymore. She's an innocent Angel now; no threat to anybody. She requested that her previous nature be suppressed, so there should be no problems."

So you say, he thought. I thought her wildness was kind of sexy, even though sometimes it would grate on my nerves.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"You're a doll! Thank you!"

Sasuke hung up, looking in the direction that Naru went.


	2. Pride

_**Chapter Two: Pride**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish.**_

* * *

_**Naru**_

I coveted my job and what I did.

I was a nurse and religious consultant.

I was the one who calmed people after accidents and prayed with them when they needed it.

I gave the spiritual and physical healing.

I loved my job.

"You have some papers on your desk to sort for Sakura She won't be happy when she sees that you're late."

"Thanks Ino! I'm sorry for being late! Honestly!"

The other blonde shook her head with a smile as they other blond ran down the hall.

"To think she was once a little hell raiser. Boy did Sakura lay a number on her. No wonder Tsunade chose her as her favorite."

Naru rushed down the hallway, up two flights of stairs, and into Sakura's office where a folder sat waiting. On the folder was a note.

_Naru, I need you to sort this by date and have all the reports ready at my call. It will be picked up at any time so get on it._

_Sakura_

Looking from the folder, she spotted the small picture frame that Sakura practically worshipped.

It was a picture of them.

Of him.

Him.

_Sasuke_

Naru looked back at the folder in dismay and began work immediately. All the time she was working, she didn't even notice the shadowy figure lurking in the doorway.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

I coveted my job and what I did.

I was a sniper and bounty hunter.

I was the one who took them out and turned them in when needed.

I gave the bullet and took their lives.

I loved my job.

"Mr. Uchiha! W-w-what a surprise!"

The young nurse ran away before he could say anything.

Sasuke chuckled. After the woman was brutally attacked and raped by him for countless days, she still loved the bastard.

Funny

He walked calmly down the hallway, up two flights of stairs, and into Sakura's office where a woman sat waiting.

With the woman was the folder.

_You just have to not startle her She gets jumpy when she sees you._

Looking from the hand on the folder, he spotted a perfect view of her legs, long and shapely, poking from behind the desk.

It was a picture of beauty.

Of her.

Naru

Sasuke looked into that angelic face with yearning as he walked towards her. All the time he was approaching, he didn't notice her sudden sharp intake of breath.

* * *

_**If you cannot already tell, this story is different than my usual writing style Any questions and comments are welcome. **_


	3. Gluttony

_**Chapter Three: Gluttony**_

_**Disclaimer: Not a chance.**_

* * *

_**Naru**_

God he was so beautiful.

Like an angel.

Like a Dark Angel that graced her presence.

She wanted him.

She was hungry for his touch.

His smiles.

His warmth.

His body.

She was hungry for him.

Naru looked up, regretting this, yet thanking every god she ever heard of.

Was it possible to become even more desirable overnight?

Was it possible that Darkness was more beautiful and yearned for than the Light?

Was it?

Naru tried to swallow the lump in her throat and cool the fire shooting from in between her legs. She was not behaving as a woman of her post.

"S….s……"Naru took a much needed breath, "Sasuke, are you here for your wife's paperwork?"

She noticed that his eyes were darkening and that his hands were sweating.

"Y…….yes. Sakura said something about this. She asked me to retrieve it like a good boy"

Despite herself, Naru giggled a bit before handing over the folder.

Sasuke reached for the folder, grabbing Naru's wrist instead.

A warmth rushed down her leg and a blush settled in her cheeks.

Oh God!

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

God she was so beautiful.

Like an angel

Like an Angel that graced his precence with beauty and wonder.

He wanted her.

He was hungry for her touch.

He smiles.

Her sweet warmth.

Her body.

He was hungry for all of her.

Sasuke looked into jewels that sparkled beneath his gaze. He thanked every god that came to mind.

Was it possible to grow more beautiful by the second?

Was it possible that Light was more fulfilling and worthy to take than Darkness?

Was it?

Sasuke dragged in a deep breath, beating down every perverted thought that popped into his mind.

"S….s……"Naru took a much needed breath, "Sasuke, are you here for your wife's paperwork?"

He noticed that her legs were clamped tight and that her eyes darted up to meet his, then quickly back down again.

"Y…….yes. Sakura said something about this. She asked me to retrieve it like a good boy"

Was her laugh beautiful!

Reaching out for the folder, he thought, for a split second, to slightly touch her. However, he was undone by that simple touch and grabbed her wrist.

A tightness gathered in his pants and a blush shaded his face.

Oh God!


	4. Wrath

_**Chapter Four: Wrath**_

_**Disclaimer: Never has, never will be.**_

* * *

_**Naru**_

God he was so close!

When did it suddenly get so hot in here?

Can he see how much he's aroused me?

Does he think less of me?

The softness of his hands hypnotizes her. She doesn't dare move, for fear of breaking the spell.

She didn't want to let him go.

He felt so, so good.

"Naru, Tsunade wants to see you."

Sasuke backed away.

Naru shivered, now feeling bare.

"She wants to read up on your status reports and go over some figures with you." A brown-eyed redhead winked at Naru from the door. "May I walk with you?"

Naru didn't have a chance to respond before he took her hand and lead her away.

She could have kicked him, but it was just as well.

He was a married man.

She would do well to remember this.

Married.

A married man.

_A man that held her heart in an iron grip_

She picked up the pace, slowed down by the redhead. To get her going slower, he stroked her bottom, causing her to lurch to a complete stop.

He only laughed and dragged her the rest of the way, having no idea he was now a living target.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

God she was so close!

It was so hot in here, he couldn't believe it.

Can she see how much she'd aroused me?

Does she think I'm a womanizer?

The softness of her skin mesmerizes him. He doesn't dare move, for fear of scaring her away.

He didn't want to let her go.

She felt so, so good.

"Naru, Tsunade wants to see you."

Sasuke backed away, not wanting to tarnish her new reputation.

H"She wants to read up on your status reports and go over some figures with you." A brown-eyed redhead winked at Naru from the door. "May I walk with you?"

Naru didn't have a chance to respond before he took her hand and lead her away.

Sasuke watched them leave, rage building up within his heart.

He had no right.

That little weasel-faced rat had no right to take what was his.

His

He was a married man.

He would do well to remember, but he didn't give a damn.

Married.

A married man.

_A man who was half-drunk when he gave his vows_

His eyes blazed when he saw the guy grasp what was his.

How dare he defile her?!

Sasuke pulled out a knife with a silver handle.

* * *

_**Too graphic? Make sure you leave any improvements I may need.**_


	5. Envy

_**Chapter Five: Envy**_

_**Disclaimer: As if!**_

* * *

_**Naru**_

Naru came back from Tsunade's office with one hand containing a list of patients and another containing the ailments their counterparts had.

"Thank god Tsunade was in a good mood!" Naru looked over the lists, some of the ailments were major.

"I've got my work cut out for me."

Naru went to the fist room she was nearest to and checked the ailing person's stats.

The mourning visitor, a blonde boy with shocking green eyes, looked up at her with teary eyes.

"How is he?! Tell me how he is!"

"He is fine. There a minor fractures in the ribs and a little bruising," she looked up from the report, "He's gonna be fine."

The blonde jumped up in joy, regretting this moment when it caused him to collapse.

Naru caught him in time, holding most of him up.

"You're very tired. Come over here and sleep on the bed beside him. He'll want to wake up to your face."

The blonde nodded, letting her help her up.

"He has to live I love him more than anyone else in the world!" The blonde took the boy's hand in his, "He's my moon and stars. He's my sweet angel! He's my reason for living!"

Naru listened as the blonde went on, her heart aching at every word he said

She envied him.

She envied the love those two have for each other.

She envied the love Sakura has.

She envied the person Sakura has.

_Sasuke_

………

………

_Sakura_

She envied them the most.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke came out of the storage closet, one hand gripping his knife and another gripping some rope.

"That went over nicely." Sasuke wiped off the blood on his jacket and stowed the rope in one of his pockets, "If he's lucky, someone will find him before he bleeds out."

He walked around, looking in on other paitients. Jus as he got around the bend, he saw something that got his blood simmering.

Naru was sitting on a bed embracing a blonde boy. He was wailing, his face in her chest.

"There, there, It will be okay."

Sasuke looked on, his anger returning. Along with that anger was a bit of pain.

He envied her patients.

He envied the love and care she showed them.

He envied the love that he couldn't get from her without disgracing her.

He envied the person that Naru was.

_Naru_

……_.._

……_._

He envied her the most.

* * *

_**There is a lemon coming up, so if you're somewhat or completely disgusted by such things, then please stop now. If you didn't know this already. Thank you for reading this far!**_


	6. Greed

_**Chapter Six: Greed**_

_**Disclaimer: Not even close.**_

* * *

_**Naru**_

She could feel eyes on her body and looked up.

Him

Looking down at the boy, she saw that he had cried himself to sleep. Laying him down, she tucked him in and turned off the lamp in between the beds.

"Sasuke, I thought you left."

He didn't answer, but continued to watch her with those penetrating eyes.

Naru was half-afraid of those eyes.

Half-aroused.

"Sasuke?"

She didn't want to move from his gaze, but knew she should.

He was a married man.

He was in love with Sakura.

Her boss and best friend.

She could do no betrayal.

She had just gotten back from such a reputation.

"I…..I'll just go now……."

She wanted him.

Oh god she wanted him!

But she would not be so greedy.

No.

She would be grateful.

And step aside.

Just as Naru passed the door, Sasuke's hand reached out and grabbed her wrists.

"Not this time."

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

He could see the emotion flashing through her eyes.

Her

Watching her gentle movements of placing the boy in bed, he wondered just how gentle she would be……if driven to ecstasy.

"Sasuke, I thought you left."

He continued to watch her, gracing her body with his stares.

He was half-wary of the fear in her eyes.

Half-aroused.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't want to move from his place, but knew it would have been right.

She was a single woman.

She had honor restored to her.

Her best friend and boss happened to be his wife.

He could not have her tainted.

She was too pure and good for him to touch.

"I……..I'll just go now………"

He wanted her.

Oh god he wanted her!

But he couldn't be greedy.

No.

He would step aside.

He would……..he would step aside………

Just as Naru passed the door, Sasuke reached out and grabbed her wrists.

No

"Not this time."

* * *

_**Lemon ahead!**_


	7. Lust

_**Thank you for sticking it out this far! I didn't think anyone would read this far, considering this was all uploaded in a day! Anyway, I hope you've like it. I dedicated it to my best fans and creative writers! Be sure to check out their work! I'm serious! **_

_**Now on with the fic!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Lust**_

_**Disclaimer: Didn't you see those back there?**_

_**Warning: Lemon! Not for children!**_

* * *

His lips crashed down on hers, forcing them open and feeling around, desperate to touch and taste.

She could barely catch her breath, but would have gladly suffocated if it meant he wouldn't let go. She gave as good as she had, grasping for any part of him she could feel.

His touch was like a torch to her skin, a sweet fire that ripped through her body and racked her senses with wild sensations.

She was hot.

It was as if her blood were replaced with magma.

"I need you! God I need you!"

His voice was raspy and filled with passion.

They staggered onto an empty room, feeling each other through their clothing and kissing urgently.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

He was losing himself in the natural, sweet scent of her. Her skin was so soft……….her hair so soft………she was a joy to hold.

A joy to love.

He lied her down on the bed and, with all of his willpower working in overdrive, slowly undressed her.

She looked him straight in the eyes, as if that would confirm that this was not a dream. They were a dark blue, far more intriguing than the pure cerulean that would usually be there.

She was a goddess.

She was lust and love personified.

Removing the clothing, he rubbed and caressed her breasts, receiving a small moan from her bruised lips. Wanting to hear the sweet sound again, he cupped her neck and bent down to kiss it, ending each kiss with a teasing bite.

* * *

_**Naru**_

She was thrown into ecstasy without warning. She was so hot, she could barely breath, but wouldn't have traded the feeling for anything in the world.

Sasuke…..Sasuke……Sasuke………

She caressed his head, holding him at her neck, while her other hand roamed his chest.

He was just as muscular as she remembered, maybe more. She was going to find out. Her hands made quick work of his clothing and proceeded to grope at every inch of skin she could find.

The moan she got from him fulfilled every fantasy she ever had, only to spring up more.

She reached down to grab him, but was stopped by the slow grinding of his hips on hers. "Not yet," he uttered in a choked whisper.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

He had to be careful or he was going to go off.

He couldn't have that happen.

This lovely goddess, his goddess, she would go first.

He pulled her up so that she was closer to him. Without warning, he licked at her breasts, suckling on them.

He delighted in her shivers, feeling them running through his body as well.

"Just a little longer love. I don't ever want you to forget this moment."

While his mouth loved her breasts, his other hand smoothed over her legs, going lower until they met her secret garden.

"Just a little longer……."

Naru whimpered and arched her back, "……please…….not too long…….I……..I can't wait………" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Tears of ecstasy. "I…can't……."

Her innocence mingling with passion, it was music to his ears.

It was years beyond beautiful.

He couldn't take her.

She was too pure.

Too full of innocence to just take it away.

* * *

_**Naru**_

Naru saw rainbows as he pleasured her endlessly. She was so spaced and so fulfilled, it was like her body was doused with cold water when he suddenly moved away. Heavy and hazy, she looked over at him, surprised that he was zipping up and getting ready to leave.

"S…..s…Sasuke? Where are you going?"  
He didn't look at her, "This isn't right. I have to stop."

Shock threw Naru out of her spell, "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to something so vile. Please find it in your heart to forgive me."

Naru couldn't believe what she was hearing. It sounded like a bad dream.

Then she remembered.

"……no…..forgive me Sasuke."

"Why?"

Naru's throat tightened, but she pushed on, "I cannot…..I cannot have your wife know, "She swallowed, "I cannot have you wife know that you have been sleeping with someone else."

Sasuke went cold.

He'd forgotten about that.

But that was beside the point.

"It's not about that." He turned to meet her gaze, then regretted doing it.

Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Honestly, it's not." He went to her side and held her close, "I……I don't want to taint you."

Naru looked up at him with question in her eyes.

"I don't want your hard-earned respect tossed out the window for me and my lust."

Naru sniffed, "You can't say that! You love Sakura! You have a chance to make it with her: A family, a home, a life!" she buried her face in her hands, "I should be apologizing!"

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

It tore him to shreds that Naru cared so much about his reputation and marriage. About his infamous reputation and his marriage full of lies and deceit.

He couldn't stand her tears.

The only tears he wanted from her were tears of joy and happiness.

And love.

And lust.

He pulled her closer and kissed the tears away.

"Apologize for nothing." He pulled off his clothing while he massaged her tender breasts, "Please, you gift from god, love this unworthy jackass. And in return," He positioned himself, "I shall love without hesitation…….and for all eternity."

* * *

_**Naru**_

Naru cried out in pleasure and pain, not knowing whether to fight for it or fight against it.

She was a virgin, everyone knew that. She didn't know how Sasuke would take though and held her breath, hoping he didn't stop, despite the pain.

He didn't, but took it as gentle as he could, making up for the pain with his playful nips and soft caresses.

She had never felt such bliss, and couldn't help but make her opinion known as moans and sighs escape her parted lips.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke was out of his mind.

She was perfect in every way.

Like she was made for him and him only.

Making sure she was used to it, he began to move a little faster, smiling when she matched him stroke for stroke.

He was her first.

He first and only if he had anything to say about it.

Stars

Pretty stars were all she could see.

* * *

_**Naru**_

Naru was on heavenly clouds intertwined with the one man she had always desired.

She was complete.

Utterly and completely complete.

"I love you Sasuke."

He pulled her close, hugging her waist and kissing her sweetly, "I love you more than life itself."

The lovely serenity they enjoyed was ruined by the figure that stood in the doorway.

* * *

_**Should there be a sequel?**_


End file.
